I'd come for you
by Iliketoomuchtohaveapropername
Summary: Beck and Jade as per usual. Sad. r&r please my lovelies! x


Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<p>

"Please Beck! Just give me five minutes." Jade cried as I strode away. I couldn't bear to hear her this upset so I froze. I pulled my hood up as the rain splattered down and the wind blew through my soul. I saw the tears that the rain couldn't hide. Her eyes were like windows down into her core. She was numb inside, it was obvious.

_Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.<em>

She stared back at me and opened her mouth. No sound was heard and she promptly shut it again. Her hands were turning blue as she wiped the tears away. This time she spoke.

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

I just closed my eyes and sighed, tipping my head back. I dropped my head forward and took a step towards Jade.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" I questioned. Once again her mouth formed words but none came out.

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
>But it doesn't matter cause I made it up, forgive me now<br>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<em>

She looked at the ground and let the wind toss snow into her hair. She gazed me again, sorrow the only feeling on her face.

"I…I don't know. I just…" she paused as another flood of tears dripped onto the floor. "I need you to know, I made up everything I said." Honesty shone on her features. " I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the line. I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down. Please don't be mad anymore. I'm sorry." She finished, choking up at the end.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you_

I nodded once, showing I'd heard her. I struggled to find the right words as she had done before.

"I was never mad Jade. I felt confused as to why you would suddenly come out with that. It made me cry Jade. I loved you." She laughed sadly as I added the ed.

"I couldn't see what I had, till you left Beck. I finally know what it means to be a friend. What it means to trust, to love. And I ruined it. It's completely my fault."

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<em>

We stood there in silence. Watching each other in the snow.

"_No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you."_

She said suddenly, quoting Nickleback. I stared into her eyes, remembering everything we'd ever been through. I let a tear slide down my cheek.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
>Yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to_

The next few lines played in my head. I still loved her really. She must have known what I was thinking because she carried on.

"_And I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie, it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'd always come for you"<em>

"We're obviously wasting our time, nothing's going to change." She whispered after a few minutes before running out into the road.

"Jade!" I called out. She had no chance of avoiding the car. She never even saw it. She felt it though. I watched her collapse on the floor and ran to her side, instantly sorry for everything.

"Jadelyn my lamb." I breathed as I took her in my arms.

"_No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you." _

She continued to sing with ragged breath.

"_I'd crawl across this world for you  
>Do anything you want me to<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you"_

She stared at me in disbelief before pain kicked in and she curled into my chest.

"Beck" she croaked. I knew what she was going to say before she uttered the words.

"Jade I loved you, I still do and always will. Don't leave me." her lips formed a tiny sad smile before parting.

"You know I'll always come for you"

My angel completed the song as her eyelids fluttered closed and her chest became still. With her went me.

'You jump, I jump.'


End file.
